


𝗢𝗻𝗲 𝗗𝗮𝘆 ➞ |𝙙𝙣𝙛 𝙛𝙖𝙣𝙛𝙞𝙘|

by katie_not_found_404



Category: Dreamwastaken, George - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_not_found_404/pseuds/katie_not_found_404
Summary: Clay starts to fall deeper and deeper for George. Problem is, he can't stop.But George is falling too.Will it be too late to tell each other? Or will it all fall into place one day?~a dnf fanfic~
Relationships: Dream/George - Relationship, clay/george
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Clay lay there staring off into the bright-colored numbers on his alarm clock, anxiously waiting for them to change.

_**4:38 AM** _

Dream sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

_"God, I really should be going to sleep but I can't. Not now."_ Clay sighed to himself. He tirelessly crawled out of bed, careful not to wake up Patches.   
  


Silently walking toward the dimly-lit bathroom, he decided to take a quick shower.   
  


While he waited for the water to warm up, he checked his notifications on his phone.

_**No new messages** _

Clay decided to text George. After all, it was 9:45 AM in England.

Clay:

Good morning Gogyyy:)

Gogy:) :

Good morning Clay.

Wait... isn't it only 4:45 there?

Clay:

Yeah. I can't really sleep so I just decided to get up now.

Gogy:) :

Oh, I'm sorry. Do you wanna play Minecraft later? I'll also be streaming.

Clay:

Yeah sure! Let me get a shower first and then I'll be on.

Gogy:) :

Okay!

———————————————

Clay felt butterflies in his stomach as he logged on to play Minecraft with George.

_"What is wrong with me? He's my best friend..."_ Clay muttered to himself.

"Hey Dream!!" exclaimed George. Everyone called Clay, Dream, when playing Minecraft. It was just tradition.

"Hi George," replied Clay. "so what are we working on today?"

"I was just thinking of creating another survival world but just for fun this time." George responded.

"Okay, that sounds good. Who else is playing?"

"Just us."

_Oh._

_Just us._

"Dream are you there?"

"Y-yeah. I just zoned out for a minute. Sorry." Clay answered.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah definitely."

———————————————

For the next few hours, Clay and George played Minecraft, already acquiring full diamond armor and taking turns chasing each other down.

"Oh Georgeeeeee" whispered Clay. His voice had noticeably gotten deeper when he said that, making George blush.

"Dreammmm stop it." laughed George.

Clay was also watching George's stream while playing. George was like his comfort streamer. That wasn't weird right? He liked watching his best friends facial expressions change as Clay whispered into the mic, purposely trying to make George blush on stream. It always worked, as he always blushed easily. It secretly amused Clay. George would sometimes act bold and answer back, which always shocked Clay because of how shy George normally was. They always flirted as a joke and their viewers went crazy when they did.

Clay smiled. He loved it, but denied his feelings for George as much as possible. He couldn't let his feelings ruin their friendship. They were too close to lose everything they gained over their years of friendship.

"George I'm getting closer to youuuu," Clay laughed in a taunting way.

"I'm going to get away though"

Dream crouched on a tree, watching George cook food in a furnace, waiting for the perfect time to attack.

"I'm not so sure about that," Clay smiled.

Dream leapt off the tree, bounding to catch George and kill him. George had barely any time to react and just got ahead of Dream.

"Georgeee I'm gonna get you"

"DREAM NOOOOO STOP IT"

Clay glanced over to the screen next to him which had George's stream on twitch and noticed that George was smiling.

Dream could look at his smile all day. It was perfect. His smile could light up an entire room.

His lips.

Their perfect shape.

Waiting to be kissed by someone.

**_By me._ **

_"NO! I need to stop doing this to myself."_

Clay focused back on the game, still on George's tail.

"YES!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Clay. He had finally killed George.

"NOOOOOO I WAS SO CLOSE TO GETTING AWAY!" George groaned.

"I told you I'd get you _Georgie_." Dream whispered in a deep voice.

"Georgie?" George questioned.

"Yes, Georgie. Anything wrong with that?" Dream questioned. He looked over to see George blushing at the nickname.

"Nope. Nothing wrong with it," George mumbled.

_"Fuck"_ he thought to himself. _"George get yourself together. It's just a nickname"_

The stream went on for a couple more hours before they said their goodbyes and decided to talk later.

———————————————

It was nearly 3:00 PM for George now.

He decided to order some takeaway from his favorite Chinese restaurant and binge watch some Harry Potter, as those were his favorite movies. He took the Pottermore test a few years ago; it declaring him a Ravenclaw. (Not a big surprise)

After finishing his supper and watching a few movies, he remembered he agreed to talk to Clay.

_Clay_

Why was he so nervous to talk to him?

_"George stop being an idiot. He's literally your best friend."_

_**Friend.** _

That didn't sound right. George wanted more than that. He wanted to be _with_ Clay as more than a friend. More than a best friend.  
  


_Clay will never like me like that... and it's not like I can tell him. Hell, I'll never be able to. I can't ruin our friendship... maybe I'll talk to Nick about it._

———————————————

**_865 words_ **

**A/N**

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading!!! This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not that good haha

Please let me know if there are any mistakes and if you have suggestions!!!


	2. The Plan

Clay took a deep breath. He needed a plan. His eyes wandered around the room landing on the clock.

_**5:54 PM** _

Nick(Sapnap on MC), George, and Clay, known as "The Dream Team," always played Minecraft together. They all knew each other for a while and were best friends. Nothing could separate them.

Nick was basically the therapist of the group. He was naturally a great listener and always cared about you no matter how small the issue. That's why Clay always appreciated Nick's help.

Clay trusted Nick enough to tell him about George. So maybe, Nick could help. But not over a phone call...

_That's it._

Dream found his plan.

———————————————

Clay's face lit up when he saw George texted him.

Gogy:) :

Ready to call?

Clay:

Yeah! Discord right?

Gogy:) :

Yep!

Clay was nervous about his plan... what if they said no? Or thought it was weird?

_Stop overthinking. It'll be fine._

Clay quickly logged into discord and joined George's call.

"Hey Clay. So what's up?"

"Not much Georgie. Just thinking about a lot of things."

_There was a pause._

"Oh..What kind of things?"

"Well, can I invite Nick to join? It's about both of you."

A flood of curiosity swept across George's face. "Oh yeah. Sure.."

*Nick joins the call*

"Hey guys! Clay said he wanted to ask us something?"

"Yeah I do. So," Clay started, "I was thinking about things."

_Deep breath Clay. They'll say yes._

"How would you two like to come to Florida for a few weeks?"

———————————————

**_274 words_ **

**A/N**

.

.

.

Sorry I know this chapter was short but i kinda wanted to leave it off there:)) also just pretend Nick lives in Texas still.


	3. Landing

"WHAT?!" George and Nick exclaimed basically at the same time.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE RIGHT?" questioned George.

_Shit. What if they say no? I fucking knew this was going to be a bad idea._

"No it's not..." Clay began, "so what do you think?"

"I THINK HELL YEAH" Nick shouted almost right away.

"I THINK HELL YEAH TOO" George called practically freaking out.

"Really? I thought you guys would say no!"

"What?? Of course we'd say yes, man!" Nick implies with a furrow of his eyebrows.

"This is great! What weeks are you guys free?" Clay questions impatiently while tapping his foot.

"I'm free whenever. How about you Nick?"

"Yeah, same here."

_It worked. It actually worked!! They're coming to Florida!!!_

"So, today's March 5th right?" Clay asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay how does the 12th though the 27th sound? That gives you a week to get packed and everything."

George swiftly pulls up his calendar, almost too excitedly. "Yeah that sounds good!"

"Same here!" Nick replies.

"Awesome. So I'll obviously be paying for the tickets since I invited you guys-"

Clay was quickly cut off by George, "Um no? Clay we're staying at _your_ house for two weeks. We can take care of the tickets."

"But I-"

"Clay no," Nick assured. "don't worry about us. I promise."

"Fine." Clay muttered while rolling his eyes.

———————————————

_**One week later** _

Clay was at the airport anxiously waiting for his friend's arrivals. Nick would be coming first since it was only an hour flight. George on the other hand, had a five hour flight, so he knew the jet lag would be worse. Nick's flight left 3 hours after George's, so Clay would be coming back to pick George up after Nick was dropped off.

Nick arrived and scanned the airport for Clay, already knowing what his face looked like from previous meetings. He found him almost immediately and they gave each other a quick hug before driving back to Clay's house.

"I have to go back to the airport to pick up George now, so just make yourself comfortable, and we'll discuss room situations when we get back."

———————————————

**_A few hours earlier_ **

George sat down in his seat, almost bursting with excitement. He took a deep breath and stared out the window into the mid-morning sky, almost laughing out loud because of his giddy mood, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, which were begging to be let out.

_Just ignore them. You can't let them ruin anything while you're here._

His eyes remained glued to the world outside of him, slowly getting smaller and smaller as the plane rose higher and higher. Each minute the butterflies becoming worse and worse.

———————————————

George was a little nervous getting off the flight. He's never seen Clay before.

_Shit. I'll have to call him._

George quickly got out his phone and dialed Clay's number, depending on him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clay, um, our flight just landed and I'm not sure where you are. I'm currently waiting to pick up my suitcase." George said almost too fast.

"Oh okay. I know where that is. I'll be there shortly."

George's smile grew tremendously and the butterflies increased. He was finally going to meet Clay.

"Okay. Stay on the phone with me, so I don't look like more of an idiot since I don't know where I'm going," George laughed.

Clay chuckled, "Yeah, sure."

George scoured the airport searching for someone who fit the description of his friend: tall, green eyes (yellow to George), and dirty blond hair.

So most guys in Florida. Cool.

As George soaked up the appearances of everyone around him, his eyes transferred to a young man with grayish-yellow eyes.

George couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

_Holy fuck he's beautiful._

_Shit. He's looking at me._

The man maintained eye contact as George admired his gorgeous features. Medium-length, dirty blond hair sitting on top of his head, close to needing a trim. His perfect facial structure put together like a carefully-constructed statue. His small, uneven smile showing his perfectly whitened teeth. He was wearing blue shorts and a white tank top, exposing his perfectly sculpted arms and legs in the Floridian heat. George was completely frozen. He felt small in the sight of this beautiful man.

George noticed he was holding a phone with a yellowish case up to his ear, it almost seeming like he was waiting for someone. George wondered why the man had stopped to notice him, a small, brown haired and chocolate-colored eyed stranger.

George almost walked away when the mans perfect smile widened as Clay chuckled into the phone. He watched the stranger more closely as Clay quietly sighed tauntingly into the phone again.

"Wha-" George began but was cut off.

"Hey _Georgie_ ," Clay said softly into the phone. George watched as the stranger mouthed the exact same thing into his phone.

Wait.

George's eyes widened with confusion.

_WAIT._

"Clay...?" George sheepishly replied into the phone. The no-longer strangers smile grew even larger as his name was being called.

That was Clay.

_Clay... no way._

George finally caught on to what people meant when they said "gay panic." Because that, my friend, is what George just experienced with his own best friend.

George heard the phone call end and the handsome man walked up to him devilishly grinning. "Welcome to Florida, George."

**_Shit._ **

———————————————

**_911 words_ **

**A/N**

.

.

.

So that happened😀


	4. Arrived

"C-clay?" George asked nervously, still blushing. His hands trembled as he stared into the taller mans bright eyes.

"Is something wrong George?" Clay questioned, deliberately inching closer and closer to George until they were only a foot apart.

_God. George is so much more beautiful in person._

"No... I just- I'm-"

Clay chuckled. "Cat got your tongue _Georgie_?" He liked seeing George all flustered standing in front of him, vulnerable as ever.

"I just cant believe I'm here. After everything." George said star struck.

"I know. It's crazy..."

Clay quickly closed the gap and engulfed George into a hug that they would both remember for a long time. George laid his head in the crook of Clay's neck and wrapped his small arms around him. George smiled, soaking up the vanilla scent coming from Clay's freshly-washed tank top. He made sure to enjoy every second of it.

_I could stay like this forever._

Reluctantly letting go, Clay looked at George and quietly said, "We should probably get back to my house now."

"Oh. Right."

George wanted to never leave Clay's strong embrace. He loved hugs. Especially from Clay. George had to admit it, Clay's hug was definitely the best he had received in a very long time.

———————————————

"GEORGE YOU'RE HERE!!!" Nick ran to hug George, nearly knocking him over.

"JESUS CHRIST NICK!" George laughed. "I'm happy to see you too!"

"So Nick, your room will be down the hall and the first door or your left. George yours is down the hall and the second door on the right. Mine is the first door." Clay explained. "The bathroom is in the door beside Nick's room and the kitchen is this way."

George and Nick followed Clay into the kitchen, leaving their luggage in the living room.

"I'm assuming you guys are hungry so I'll start dinner. Anything you guys want in particular?" Clay asked while digging through the fridge.

"I'm fine with whatever." George answered

Nick agreed with George, not caring what they ate that day.

"Okay. How about if we just order takeout? I know this really great pizza place down the street."

"That sounds good."

———————————————

After eating, Clay, George, and Nick discussed about activities to do during the two weeks they were there.

"Ohhhh laser tag sounds fun!"

"What about skating?"

"Or the trampoline park?"

The boys discussed and agreed about their plans for a few hours until Clay realized it was almost 10 PM.

"Shit guys. I know you're probably tired from traveling, so you guys can go get settled in your rooms."

"Okay. See you guys in the morning!" Nick said, bringing his bags into his room.

"Goodnight!" George and Clay said simultaneously.

George stood up and Clay helped him bring his suitcases into his room.

"Thanks Clay."

"No problem. Also... don't be scared to come to my room later if you wanted, _Georgie_." Clay said sneakily and winked as he walked out the door, leaving George speechless.

_Clay. What the actual fuck. You can't do that to me-_

Sighing out of tiredness and confusion, George changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He weakly crawled into bed, staring deeply at the ceiling and thinking hard until he fell into a deep sleep.

Clay couldn't escape George's mind. Not even in his own _dreams_...

———————————————

**_569 words_ **

**A/N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:)**

ill try my hardest to get the next chapter out in the next couple days!


	5. The Dream

"Come on George!!!" Clay giggled as he turned towards his friend.

Clay quickly grabbed George's hand to pull him along the sandy beach that was shadowed by the colors of orange and pink, since the sun was setting. A faint color of pink spread across George's face as he and Clay sprinted, hand in hand, toward the pier that was about 50 yards ahead of them.

They arrived at the pier, panting and out of breath. It was abandoned, so they climbed their way up the stairs and walked across the long boards, careful not to step in a hole. Still hand in hand, they sat down, facing towards the still-setting sun.

"Clay, this is perfect. I can't believe I'm here with you now. We're finally together." George admitted amorously.

"I know George." Clay stated. " I need to tell you something, by the way."

"You can tell me anything."

"I like you George. A lot. And honestly, I think I love you. No, I _do_ love you. Ever since a few weeks ago, I cant stop thinking about you. About us. That's why I brought you here tonight, Georgie. I love you. And I want you to be mine and _only mine_." Clay finally spat out.

"Clay- ar- you're being serious?" George questioned, shocked.

"Yeah, I am."

George quickly turned his head towards Clay and smiled.

_Fuck it._

"I don't think you'll mind when I do this then?" He asked fondly.

"Do wh-" Clay was quickly cut off.

"This."

George gently grabbed Clay's face, hands perfectly fitting, and pulled him closer until their lips interlocked with a burning lust they both have been longing for a while. The kiss was full of emotion spilling out on each other.

Clay eventually pulled away, staring at George with compassion.

"George that was amazing." Clay started. "But you know this isn't real. It's all in your head. I'm not actually here, you need to realize that."

"You need to wake up now. Wake up George. **WAKE UP!!** "

———————————————

George's grip on his sheets loosened as he jumped awake, his t-shirt and sweatpants drenched with sweat. He looked out the window, seeing a full moon and twinkling stars scattered across the lit-up sky.

_What the shit was that dream-_

_fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

George's eyes wandered towards the brightly-lit clock on his nightstand.

_**3:26 AM.** _

_Why was Cla- how wa- why did I dream about him? AND WHY THE FUCK DID WE KISS????_

_Fuck my life. I'm never gonna be able to go around him again.... and it's too early for a shower... I'll probably wake everyone up. Shit. What now?_

George lay there, staring up at the ceiling and contemplating what to do. He was drenched with sweat and it was 3:45 in the morning with other people in the house.

_Hopefully the shower doesn't wake anyone up because I can't lay here sweaty as hell._

George picked out change of clothes, silently made his way down the hall, and slipped into the bathroom.

He turned on the water and quickly washed himself off before walking out of the bathroom 4 minutes later, dressed in new sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was thirsty, so he made his way towards the kitchen. As he was getting himself a glass of water, he heard footsteps coming towards the same room.

_Fuckkkkkk I hope it's not Clay._

"George?" Whispered the voice he was not wanting to hear. "What are you doing up?"

"I- uh... I'm just getting a glass of water." George stammered.

"I thought I heard the shower running... was that you?" Clay questioned.

"Oh- um yeah. I had a weird dream and I woke up soaked in sweat, so I decided I should probably get one..."

"Oh okay." Clay could see George's eyes looking towards the floor. "Are you okay George?"

"Oh uh yeah. I'm fine Clay. Thanks though.. I should probably be getting back to bed."

"Okay.. goodnight Georgie. Sleep well."

_NOT THE FUCKING NICKNAME NO NO NO NO_

"Y-you too."

George made his way back to his room and collapsed onto his bed, eventually falling asleep once again.

———————————————

_**724 words** _

**A/N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ahHhhHhhHh

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out since I don't have a "schedule" but hopefully in the next few days!!


End file.
